One and Only
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: Sequel to Go. Andy goes to see Sam. Tidbit: He opened the door and stared in confusion. "Andy?" Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.


One and Only

Summary: Sequel to Go. Andy goes to see Sam. Tidbit: He opened the door and stared in confusion. "Andy?" Couple: Sam/Andy.

Couple: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally

Rating: T

Words: 1,551

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

I dare you to let me be your one and only.

-Adele

She entered Oliver's car. She looked back in the rearview mirror to notice nothing, no one coming after her. She was left alone.

She took a deep breath before turning the key in the ignition. It was now or never. It was drive forward or never know what could happen. She took the first option, the only option in her mind.

When the car was fully on she noticed Oliver's GPS.

She smiled seeing he had already entered the address for her.

She drove to where the directions led.

~0~0~0~

It was far. Farther than she had first expected.

She turned off her headlights and sat in the silence.

She looked to the house, which the directions told her he was in. It was a small house definitely rented by the division. The lawn was sparse, but she knew he would add his own touch to it. Just like the plant all those months ago.

She hadn't planned this.

Before, she hadn't planned much in her life. She went day to day; that was until she had moved in with Luke.

She had lost her spark with him. She had become not her regular self, trying so hard to make the relationship work, which in reality she should have been fighting for something else. Someone else.

She bit her lip. She noticed the light on and then it was confirmed. She saw the shadow move and her heart leapt.

She turned off the car and promptly got out.

~0~0~0~

She had stood in front of the door for what seemed like forever. Actuality, only a few seconds.

She knocked.

She knew he wasn't expecting anyone. He was probably on high alert, not that she knew what this undercover assignment really entailed. All she knew was eight months without him was far more than she could go.

She just needed a real goodbye. She needed to let him go. She had to let him go.

He opened the door and stared in confusion.

"Andy?"

~0~0~0~

He invited her in.

He ushered her into the small living room, before he turned off the light.

It was dark; everything was dark.

To say he was surprised to see her was an understatement. He had no idea how she had gotten here, but he was not happy. He was being watched this very second; it was a risk.

She adjusted her eyes to the darkness. She saw him look around to make sure he had gotten all the lights.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her slightly shaken.

She rubbed her right eye before answering, "I had to-"

His eyes cast down to her hand. "What happened?"

He took her hand into his to inspect it. He noticed the stitches. He made sure it was fine before dropping it quickly. Her being was like fire; it was hot and he could easily get burned.

"I, uh, it was nothing. I'm fine." She told him.

She took into account the way he had dropped her hand. It hurt.

He didn't believe her. "I'm sure."

She swallowed, "I am."

He was on guard. His undercover cop mode taking over. He was getting lost.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

She noted his stance; hands on his hips. He was upset.

"This was a mistake." She thought she had said it in her mind, but clearly it came out of her mouth.

"I didn't say that." He told her, as if he had been thinking the same thing. It was cosmic, always in sync.

She looked everywhere, but him, "I just thought you would have said goodbye."

He'd wanted to, but the months had worn on him. She might have broken up with Callaghan months ago, but it was still hard to accept. It was hard to think she might not realize what this all meant to him.

He was an action guy, not a words guy. Leaving was something he was good at, just like her. She might have not liked time and space, but he did and he needed it. Giving her space she had told him many months ago required her not doing anything. Seeing, as she was now here, he knew he had done the right thing.

"McNally-" He started with her.

She shook her head in defense, "Just say something. Tell me."

He was baffled, "Say what?"

It was her turn to speak up. "I don't know. Apparently, everyone thinks something is going on, but I know nothing."

This was her problem. She didn't read the signs. She might have been getting away with it during daily assignments as a cop, but where he was concerned, she had a long way to go.

"I'm not going to spell it out for you, McNally. I tried, you shot me down."

She should turn around. She should leave. She should do many things, but she is rooted in her spot. To taken by his words.

He lifted his hands in the air; he gave up. She was no use.

For so long he wanted her to realize. Realize that she was missing something. She was missing the last piece to her life puzzle; that he was that piece.

"Sam, wait." She took a few steps closer.

She caught up with him and placed her hand on his arm.

"McNally," he said softly, "I'm tired."

She caught the double meaning. Tired of it all. Tired of helping. Tired of saving her. Tired of being her friend. He was tired, but what he didn't know; she was tired too.

"Me too."

He caught her gaze, "You really shouldn't be here."

She nodded not looking away from his strong gaze. "But, I am."

He turned around to face her. This wasn't smart. He knew if Best found out she was here, he would be in a lot of trouble. He knew if someone had caught her coming inside his place, they'd both be in danger.

Everything with her was danger. The way he felt about her was danger. What he did on the job for her put him in danger. It was all summed up into danger.

She kept his stare, "It's okay."

It was her turn to tell him everything would be okay, because this time she wasn't going anywhere. She was in it for, however, long it would last.

His lips finally curved into a small smile. She saw the sadness behind it, though.

"Just tonight and then you need to leave." He told her.

She knew he wasn't being harsh. He'd taken this job and he was going to finish it and then when he came back, she would be there. All in.

She nodded.

He took two steps closer, until he was mere inches away from her.

He brought his hands to cup her face. She smiled within his hands, until he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

It wasn't a passionate kiss. It wasn't forceful. It was a kiss that held promise.

He willed his lips to come off hers and when they did they both smiled.

They shared that smiled, until his kissed her again.

_A/N: Why are you guys so awesome? I had no plan of continuing Go, but here is the sequel. I do not usually write Sam and Andy confronting their feelings. I feel like I am no good at this style of writing, but I really hope this turned out okay. *crosses fingers* I want to thank you all for reviewing my other story. I was going to continue it there, but I listened to the song "One and Only" by Adele the whole time I wrote this, so I thought I'd give the song credit. Anyways, thank you again and I really hope you like this and it turned out okay! Enjoy and please tell me what you think! I love reading your comments! :)_


End file.
